fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 25
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 25: Liberty To Triumph that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTBGtdD0N10 {Hayward Company, Lobby, 12:00PM} Sierra is seen marching into the company with rush, Gabriela notices her. "Oh Sierra, back so soon?" Asked Gabriela surprised at how soon Sierra returned from the coffee drinking with Blazer. "Yes, but Blazer decided to stay longer...I'm going back to my office okay?" Stated Sierra and leaves to her office. {Valencia's Office, Third Floor, 12:05PM} Valencia is seen speaking to Avalon. "So you want me to go to a random vicinity, and research its hunger status for us to supply them with some food?" Asked Valencia not really understanding Avalon. "Well yes, but the vicinity must be very impoverished. I heard that the most impoverished vicinity around here is the "Morbido" vicinity." Explained Avalon. Valencia then gets up from her seat, and heads on over to the door. "Alright, I'll be back later then." Said Valencia and leaves, Avalon then returns to his office. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqNEer1_JIg {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, Room 25, 1:50PM} Lilith is seen helping Candice clean her apartment, as she plans to move in with her. "I'm so glad I'll have you as company here, Lilith." Said Candice with joy. "Ever since my brother left, I've felt an emptiness here." She added. Lilith goes to hug Candice, she doesn't want her to suffer anymore because of Blazer. "Its alright now, we're like sisters now. We have each others backs and stuff." Stated Lilith, in an effort to cheer Candice up. Candice smiles at Lilith, she is glad Lilith has been the only person there for her so far in good times and bad. "Thank you, Lilith. It really means a lot to me." Explained Candice, Mr. Anderson Junes knocks on their door. Candice goes to open it. "Oh hello Mr. Anderson." Said Candice. He comes inside, and tells them both that he invites them to a little party he organized in the vicinity. "So would you both be willing to come to my place and be part of the party?" Asked Mr. Anderson. "Oh course we would." Said Candice and Lilith at the same time, they all laughed and between the three continue working on Candice's apartment. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E {Hayward Company, Lobby, 2:00PM} Blazer had just arrived from star-bucks, Gabriela asks him for a moment. "What is it Gabby?" Asked Blazer, surprised. "Well Blazer, Avalon wanted me to tell you to please go to his office. As it is an urgent situation." Said Gabriela. Blazer begins to worry what is it that Avalon would want to tell him. "Alright tell him that I'll be there in a few minuets please." Said Blazer and leaves to his office. {Avalon's Office, Third Floor, 2:10PM} Blazer enters Avalon's office to speak to him. "You called Avalon?" Asked Blazer with wonderment. "Yeah, please sit down Blazer." Said Avalon, he then shows him papers of the new free food hungry system he will begin around the company's area. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OFbc5LUqbU "You are planning to give free food to people who are poor?" Asked Blazer. "Well yes, I think its something very generous of us to do. And I'm sending out Valencia to do so." Said Avalon with happiness. "We are beginning with the Morbido vicinity." He added. Blazer was then impacted to the max, as that is where his sister lives and could unmask him if Valencia intrigues her or the people of the vicinity. "Dear god, my plans..." Said Blazer to himself, worrying about all his success being ruined by Valencia. "What is wrong Blazer?" Asked Avalon, worried. "Oh nothing, nothing at all. I just would have loved to be the one doing what you ordered Valencia to do." Lied Blazer, diplomatically. "I should have consulted you first, shouldn't have I?" Stated Avalon, uneasy. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction